


If i can’t find the cure (i’ll fix you with my love)

by trashystories



Series: music is therapy but you’re my drug [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Good Parent Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Sick Number Five | The Boy, Sickfic, they are trying their absolute best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashystories/pseuds/trashystories
Summary: Allison wasn’t a worrier, really. She always showed the correct amount of concern in most situations, except when it came to her daughter, Claire.So, when Five hadn’t shown up to dinner, she wasn’t worried, knowing that he tends to get lost in his equations, and would come down in his own time. The others, however, stressed the importance to check up on him, and she drew the short straw.She was going to be so pissed off if he murdered her.ORFive is sick. Allison is the best mother at heart.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: music is therapy but you’re my drug [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759588
Comments: 25
Kudos: 508





	If i can’t find the cure (i’ll fix you with my love)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back lovelies!!!
> 
> I MUST WARN YOU - this one sucks. I had a trash day so I didn’t really bother reading over it, and also I have never been like worried over when I’ve been sick so like this is just my interpretation as how it could be??? It is my greatest mystery.
> 
> Also notice how i’ve been going through five and each of his siblings? wack.
> 
> OKAY - have fun reading and i am sorry it sucks and is very short // tomorrow should be better I will try to get a longer one & better tomorrow!

Five wasn’t sick. He wasn’t. Sure, his temperature was through the roof and he was borderline delirious from the pain he was in, but that didn’t mean anything.

He was fine. 

He would just wait it out, huddled in his own ball of self-misery in his childhood bed. He wouldn’t leave his room until he’d had sufficient moping time. 

Not because he was sick. He just deserved some time to himself right?

His whole body shook and he sniffled defeatedly. 

He wasn’t sick. 

* * *

Allison wasn’t a worrier, really. She always showed the correct amount of concern in most situations, except when it came to her daughter, Claire.

So, when Five hadn’t shown up to dinner, she wasn’t worried, knowing that he tends to get lost in his equations, and would come down in his own time. The others, however, stressed the importance to check up on him, and she drew the short straw. 

She was going to be so pissed off if he murdered her. 

She knocked softly on the door, waited for a few moments, before pushing the door open. 

Now, out of all the sights she expected to see, Five, burrowed under his blankets whilst shivering on the floor, tissues scattered around him, did not come up in her top ten. 

“Five?”

“A-allison?”

His voice seemed so small. His eyes were wide and vulnerable, and to her horror, big fat tears fell over the surface. 

“Ally? Are you really here? Really?”

This wasn’t right. His voice was too childlike, and his eyes were glazed with a faraway look. 

“Oh, sweetheart”

She stopped before him, dropping down on her knees to face him. He rubbed his closed fist at his eyes, trying to stop the hiccups and sobs. 

He made little grabby motions to her, and she didn’t hesitate to pull her into him. 

He burrowed his head under her neck, positioning himself completely in her lap. His hands held hers in place around his waist, whimpering softly. 

Something was very wrong with her brother. 

Her mother instincts kicked in, and she gently went to feel his forehead, reassuring him that she wasn’t letting go. 

Ah. There was the problem. 

He was burning up. Badly, too. 

“Oh, baby, are you sick?”

He looked up at her, shaking his head furiously. 

“Not sick”

She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair.

“Okay honey, I’m gonna go get you something to stop it hurting, okay? You’ll be all better in no time”

His hands grabbed on tighter to her, digging in his nails slightly, refusing to let go. 

“Don’t leave... please”

Allison’s heart broke. It really did. She’s never seen him this fragile, this vulnerable. She sighed, weighing up her options. 

Finally, she hoisted him up when she stood, and held him tightly at her hip. 

This was fine. It was comfortable enough. 

So, she made the mission to navigate her way though the house with her not so little brother clutching onto her for dear life. 

She had almost made it into the kitchen undetected, creeping past the dining table with nobody seeing her and their brother. 

“What the hell is wrong with Five?”

Great. Out of all the people to run into, it had to be Luther. In his hand was a salt shaker, so she guessed that’s why he wasn’t with the group, not that they’d had another blowout she’d have to deal with. 

“He’s sick”

She loved Luther, she did, but sometimes he couldn’t grasp the whole “tenderness” thing. And she was feeling pretty protective of the kid right now. 

Thankfully, he just nodded, probably noticing that she was a woman on a mission, and went back to the dining table, in the direction of Klaus’ exaggerated screams and what she assumed was Diego throwing knives. 

She smiled at her siblings antics, but quickly refocused on the sibling who needed her the most. She set him down on the table, rummaging through the cabinets until she found some cold and flu medication for him. The most expensive brand of course, since reginald was never one for being basic. 

“Okay hun, now you just need to take your pills and you’ll be all better, okay?”

He didn’t hesitate to take them, coughing slightly as the water irritated his already sore throat. She smiled down at him, praising him gently before picking him up to run the gauntlet again to return him to his room. 

By the time they reached, his room, he has slumped against her heavily, his eyes drifting open and closed as he fought away the fatigue that threatened to consume him. 

She tried not to disturb him as she set him in his bed, fixing the covers so they were settled around him. She sat on the edge of his bed as she ran her fingers through his hair, frowning at the sweat that was gathered there. 

“Stay, please”

Allison smiled sadly down at him. She hadn’t really thought about it too much until now, but he was alone for a long, long time.

He was only a kid. He grew up all alone, with nobody there to talk to him or care for him, or touch him. 

“I’m not going anywhere”

He smiled up at her, and she finally took in how young he was. He got a second chance to grow up. She was glad he did.

Maybe she could do him right this time. 

* * *

An hour later, a soft knock interrupted Allison’s thoughts. She got up slowly, as to not disturb her sleeping brother, and went to the door. On the floor, a bowl of steaming hot soup was left, with a poorly scribbled note _“Hope you feel better Five”_. 

Luther. 

Hmm. Maybe he was a bit more of a softie than she first thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> You finished!!! Did it suck? Sorry if it did - but I love you anyway!!! Stay tuned for more messes which are my fanfics.


End file.
